fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Elise, Utonium, and Celebi Surrender to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him/The Groups go After Their Targets
(Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Already the next morning back in the present, the entire city was doing their usual normal activities when suddenly, the Egg Carrier slowly loomed over the city, getting everyone’s attention, much to their concern. Even Sonic’s group noticed from their hotel suite window and got concerned) Eggman: (Over intercom) Princess Elise III, ruler of Soleanna…. Mojo Jojo: (Over intercom) And Professor Utonium…. Him: (Over intercom) And the Celebi Princess…. Eggman: (Over intercom) By refusing to negotiate with us, you three have forced us to take drastic actions. Mojo Jojo: (Over intercom) But we’ll not do it under one condition and one condition only! Eggman: (Over intercom) You, the Celebi Princess, and the professor must meet us at the specified point in the New City alone before 4:00 PM today. Him: (Over intercom) Failure to do so on time, will result in us leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain! Mojo Jojo: (Over intercom) So to recap! Meet us in the specified point in the New City before 4:00 PM or else we’ll blow up the entire city! (Exterior; Soleanna Forest; Day) (During the threat, Celebi got determined and after she and the Celebi Clan sadly bidded goodbye to each other, Celebi then flew towards the New City) (Interior; Hotel Helia Suite 1; Day) (After the message was done, Utonium got determined and started to leave, much to the concern of the group) Buttercup: You’re seriously going there? Blossom: You can’t! Utonium: I’m sorry, guys. But I have to comply to their threat. Bubbles: But…! Utonium: No buts, Bubbles. As soon as me, Celebi, and Elise go to the ship, you can, at least, hurry to us and come to our rescue. Buttercup: But you three might…! Utonium: I am aware from what you told me last night. So, if this is to be, then let me say this to you one last time…. (The group got concerned and/or sad) Utonium: (Smiling sadly) I love you, girls, everyone. And goodbye. (The Powerpuff Girls hung their heads down in sadness as they shedded tears) PPGs: (Tearfully) We love you too, Professor. And goodbye. (Even the Gangreen Gang were quietly moved to tears by this. Then Utonium left calmly) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Balcony; Day) (The two lady-in-waitings got concerned as they looked at Elise who is also watching the Egg Carrier in a calm, concerned look. Elise, even though she is still wearing her white feather hairclips on the sides of her hair, is now wearing a royal blue tanktop, small white teardrop-shaped earrings, a tiny gold chain necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby charm, a light tan leather banded watch on her left wrist, a light blue knee-length flowing skirt, and orange high-heeled sandals. Elise then got determined too) Lady-in-waiting 2: Miss Elise…! Elise: I cannot allow harm to come to my people. (Elise started to walk away) Lady-in-waiting 2: Miss Elise? Lady-in-waiting 1: Don’t go, please! (Elise stopped, and smiled sadly and softly) Elise: It is my duty as princess of Soleanna to go. There is no other choice. (Elise then leaves to go to New City while the lady-in-waitings watched in concern) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Elise, Utonium, and Celebi arrived at their destination and met up with Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot standing on a levitating platform underneath the Egg Carrier) Cubot: Right this way, please! Orbot: Mojo Jojo, Him, and the doctor are waiting. So chop-chop! Tribot: Hurry up! (Hesitant at first, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi then got determined and went onto the platform. Then the platform quickly flew up to the Egg Carrier and then the Egg Carrier slowly flew away from Soleanna) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (The group ran through the streets until they see Amy, the Celebi Clan, and the two lady-in-waitings standing there in concern) Amy: This is terrible! Lady-in-waiting 2: Princess Elise III and the Celebi Princess went to see Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him by themselves. Lady-in-waiting 1: Sonic, guys, please help them! Blossom: Don’t worry! Bubbles: We will! Buttercup: Because we’re gonna save them and the professor! Sonic: Amy! (Amy looked at Sonic and his group in confusion) Sonic: You can come this time! (Glad to hear that they need her help, Amy agreed) Amy: Okay! I’m gonna help save Elise, Celebi, and the professor! (Knuckles noticed the Egg Carrier flying towards somewhere and then spoke to Charmy) Knuckles: Charmy, find out where that ship is going immediately! (Charmy pulled the map out and realized where the Egg Carrier is heading) Charmy: It’s heading past an area called Kingdom Valley. Tails: The people said that’s where the old Soleanna Castle used to be before the accident 10 years ago. Cream: So we’ll have to hurry through there! Tails: Right! Sonic: Then let’s get to Kingdom Valley quickly! Sonic's group: Right! Lady-in-waiting 1: If you must know where Kingdom Valley is, it’s northeast from Wave Ocean. Lady-in-waiting 2: You have to cut through there quickly if you are to reach Kingdom Valley. Lady-in-waiting 1: And the only way to open the path to Kingdom Valley is to ask the bishop for help. Lady-in-waiting 2: He just left for the Wave Ocean Beach Hut to have lunch before this happened. Go find him there and ask him. Sonic's group: Right! Thanks! (The group then hurried to Wave Ocean to reach Kingdom Valley) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (The blue swirling portal appeared next to Rouge, Morbucks, Sedusa, and Fuzzy, much to their surprise. Then Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys fell from it and landed next to them) Rouge: You’re back sooner than we expected. (Noticing them, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys suddenly noticed Omega and the Amoeba Boys are missing. Noticing that, Rouge explained) Rouge: Omega and the Amoeba Boys are still in pursuit of Mephiles. Morbucks: They left us to locate him today after you left. Sedusa: And we don’t even know where they are so far. Fuzzy: I honestly hope they’re okay. Rouge: So, what did you see in another timeline? (Later, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys finished their explanation) Rouge: So, you found out something 10 years ago? Shadow: We need you to access GUN’s database by permission. RRBs: And don’t forget. Shadow: Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from. (Understanding their order, Rouge nods) Rouge: (Nods) Sure. (She resumed her question) Rouge: But you haven’t answered my question. Shadow: The Rowdyruff Boys and I found the means to seal Mephiles. Brick: Again. (Rouge then contacted GUN HQ from her communicator. After getting GUN HQ’s permission to access the database on the Scepter of Darkness, Rouge got an answer from them) GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Agent Rouge, the location of the Scepter of Darkness is unknown, but there is an archeologist who is researching it since after Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him stole it from the museum. She is now located at Soleanna Castle Town. Rouge: Roger that. Over and out. (After hanging up, Shadow’s group hurried over to Soleanna Castle Town) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (The blue swirling portal appeared and after Silver and Blaze were dropped off from it, it vanished. Deciding to discuss their discovery, Silver and Blaze talked) Silver: Blaze…. We now understand…. That Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are not the Iblis Triggers. Blaze: And that the shadow side of Solaris is Mephiles the Dark…. Silver: And that he tricked us and killed my mother…. Blaze: And that we’re sparing Elise since she…. Silver: (Nods) Yeah…. (Blaze then changed the subject) Blaze: Shadow said something about the Temple of Flames…. Silver: I know. Maybe if we eventually return to our timeline, we can seal Iblis with the Chaos Emeralds in there. Blaze: And ironically, the Temple of Flames is located in Iblis’ lair, Flame Core. (Suddenly, they heard the people chattering in sadness and concern) Silver: They’re quite noisy. (They go up to Regis upon noticing him) Blaze: What’s happening now, sir? Silver: What’s going on? Regis: It’s terrible! Princess Elise III, the Celebi Princess, and Professor Utonium surrendered to Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s threat earlier and they just boarded their battleship! (Realizing that today is the fateful day Elise, Utonium, and Celebi are gonna die from the ship's explosion, Silver and Blaze got concerned) Silver: That’s terrible! Blaze: Where’s Sonic and his group? Regis: I heard they just left for Kingdom Valley to try and rescue our princess, as well as the Celebi Princess and their professor. Silver: Then we’re going after them to help them! Blaze: That’s right! Regis: (Nods) Understood. (Silver and Blaze nods and they leave. As they run to the direction of Wave Ocean, Silver and Blaze slowly realized something) Silver: Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him! What if their ultimate objective was to release Iblis? Blaze: And then merge him with Mephiles to become Solaris with the Celebi Princess’ help once she gets possessed? Silver: Then that settles it! We’re going to stop Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him no matter what! Blaze, let’s go after them! (They hurried to Wave Ocean. Shadow’s group meanwhile searched for the archeologist when suddenly, they hear a woman’s scream. They turned and noticed the archeologist looking concerned) Archeologist: Oh no! Help…! Morbucks: What’s with you? Boomer: Why did you scream like a banshee? (Suddenly, they noticed what she’s seeing; Shadow monsters. Realizing its Mephiles’ doing, the group fought them off while protecting the archeologist. After they were defeated, she turned to them gratefully) Archeologist: Thank you! (Shadow nods a “you’re welcome.” Then he changed the subject) Shadow: Are you the archeologist we wanted to see? Archeologist: Yes. I’m Adrianna. I’m an archeologist from here researching Soleanna’s ruins. Butch: How did you get attacked by those monsters? Adrianna: When I was studying the ruins, they suddenly attacked me…. I’m so glad you came. (She hugs Shadow, who got surprised, but then calmed down. After the hug, Shadow asked again) Shadow: What were you researching at the ruins? Adrianna: I was researching the Scepter of Darkness, a royal treasure recorded in ancient Soleannan texts. I have a feeling that it’s somewhere around this Castle Town…. But that’s all I’ve been able to find. Shadow: I see…. Boomer: What did the texts say? Adrianna: Glad you asked. This is what it says in the ancient texts; “When a Black Flame lights the Candle of Darkness and the priest’s prayers are answered, the dark seal will be no more, and so shall emerge the power.” Shadow: “Candle of Darkness?” Morbucks: Time out! Where do we find a candle based on darkness? Adrianna: Candles are everywhere, but I have no idea where to find the “Candle of Darkness.” And the “priest’s prayers…?” What is that? Plus, what’s the “Black Flame?” That’s not normal…. Maybe a special light? Sedusa: We have no idea either. Adrianna: Speaking of the “Black Flame,” can’t you generate light? Shadow: Not sure. But we’ll find out. Thank you. (The group then left. While walking, Rouge suddenly realized something and got their attention) Rouge: Wait a minute! (The group stopped) Shadow: What is it? Rouge: From what Adrianna told us, I immediately figured it out. There are three fountains here in Soleanna Castle Town since Soleanna was founded 2,000 years ago. Fuzzy: What do they look like? Rouge: The first one is the Fountain of the Goddess, which is a statue of a woman playing music embodying beauty. The second is the Fountain of the Priest, which is a statue of a humble priest in prayer embodying the hope of peace in Soleanna. Morbucks: And the third? Rouge: The third one is the Fountain of the Sage, which is the statue of a wise sage studying a piece of rune embodying the hope that Soleanna’s citizens might become more intelligent. And if the Black Flames were lit on the Black Candles at the Fountain of the Priest…. Shadow: (Realizing slowly) Then the Scepter of Darkness will appear. (He quickly asked calmly) Shadow: Where is the Fountain of the Priest located? (Rouge pulls the map of Soleanna out in her communicator) Rouge: According to the map, it is located southwest in this area. Shadow: Then let’s go there. Brick: We got a villain to capture! (The groups nods and they head southwest. Upon reaching there, Shadow looked at the four Black Candles surrounding the fountain) Shadow: There has to be a way to light them. (Boomer noticed a button in front of one of the Black Candles) Boomer: What’s this button? (He pushes it, and to their surprise, the Black Candle lit up a Black Flame. Brick and Butch smirked proudly at Boomer) Brick: Good job, Boomer! Butch: Now we know how to light them! (Brick, Butch, and Shadow then pushed the other three Black Candles’ buttons and lit them as well. Suddenly, another Scepter of Darkness appeared and after Shadow took it, the Black Flames went out) Shadow: Good…. Now we can finally stop Mephiles. (Suddenly, Shadow’s communicator beeped and he answered) Shadow: Yes? GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Agents Shadow and Rouge, E-123 Omega has engaged Mephiles at Wave Ocean with the Amoeba Boys’ help! Head there immediately! Shadow: Where’s Wave Ocean at? GUN HQ: (Voice-over) From wherever area you’re located in within Soleanna Castle Town…. (Getting impatient, Morbucks screamed at the communicator, right next to Shadow even) Morbucks: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!! GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Northeast of Soleanna Castle Town. Shadow: Roger that. Over and out. (He hangs up and calmly glared at Morbucks) Shadow: You didn’t have to scream near my ear. Morbucks: Well, he wasn’t quick on answering, so we needed answers now! (Shadow sighed calmly) Shadow: I understand. But next time, don’t scream near my ear again, do you understand me? (Despite hating being told what to do by someone, Morbucks however agreed by nodding, for even though she and Shadow are enemies, she respects him) Morbucks: (Nods) Okay. Shadow: Now let’s move out. (The group then went to the northeast side of Soleanna Castle Town and Rouge, Morbucks, and the Rowdyruff Boys flew across to Wave Ocean itself, carrying Fuzzy and Shadow with them. Once there, they landed and ran there) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover Fanmakes